


The misadventures of Mina Windcaller, elf slut (and pack bitch) extraordinaire

by Pervykat42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Choose Your Own Ending, Creampie, Dark, Elf Sex, Forced Orgasm, Other, Rape, Submission, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervykat42/pseuds/Pervykat42
Summary: CYOA script where a lovely little elvish lass finds herself at the mercy of a dominant alpha wolf. Or the whole pack depending on the ending. Per the tags above keep in mind the dark ending does contain blood and death.
Kudos: 1





	The misadventures of Mina Windcaller, elf slut (and pack bitch) extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> [...] denoted directions

[Optional SFX: nature sounds, campfire]

[Soft sigh of pleasure as an elfgirl stretches out by the fire]   
"Mmmm now this is nice, just me, nature, hehe and a warm fire on bare skin. Goddess it's nice to be able to do this too. No one around, no idiot siblings or those human boys trying to sneak a peek. Already makes being an adventurer worth it!

[A snort of contempt as she ponders the village she left, voice taking on a mocking edge]  
"Oh but It's too dangerous dad says! What if some brutish human takes advantage of you? Or you get caught by goblins? Or, pfft oh what do they know! I bet once I make a name for myself those humans will be dying to partner up with me too. Mmm maybe dreaming even of getting to share this fire with me?" 

[soft moan as her hands roam a bit]  
"I bet they would, all this pristine pure skin under their rough hands, soft woof elf tits just begging to be squeezed, a slick virgin being spread by their . . . oooh I wonder . . . are all humans like the blacksmith's son? That time I saw him bathing he was so..soooo... Just the thought of that thing, pressing in, him on top, oh yes!

[enjoying the fact there's no one around, letting her slowly tease her body higher and higher with every moment]  
"Ohhh fuck! Heh, and I can say words like that now too can't I? Mmm and no one can tell little Mina to behave herself, to be a lady, to not... oooh yes! Not do dirty things like this! Not slip her fingers right inside, dreaming of some human making me into a woman. Not that I'd just jump on the first one that tried... Oh no. It's too much fun to tease those brutes, tempt them, find the perfect one tooo!

[that impending orgasm interrupted by the sound of something approaching, a quick cry as she tries to spin around and see what it was]  
"You gotta be kidding! A whole forest and I pick the spot where someone is?! I swear if one of those idiots followed me from the village I'll...oh...not a person. *gulp* It's a... a wolf. Wow and a big one too. Don't see many like you closer to home. They've kinda been hunted... And... And you're just gonna... make yourself at home by the fire? 

[slightly nervous now]  
That's fine I guess, I mean not like you are a monster, or a peeper, or some dumb human. Just a perfectly normal beast is all, just part of nature. And probably smarter than some of them I bet. Actually probably a lot smarter, something about those eyes of yours, and all that sleek white fur, and those muscles underneath. Y..you could probably if you want bring down anything around here. Ahh..including..novice adventuring elves all alone...and...not that I'm scared of you! *sighs* get a grip Mina, it's not like he even can understand a word you're say..AHH!

[cutoff as he suddenly gets up and plops himself right down in front of her. An indignant little noise as she falls back to land flat on her ass]  
Hey! I said share the fire, that doesn't mean you can just strut right over and think I'm gonna treat you like a house pet! [Optional Wolf growls here] AH! O..o..ok there's no need for growls like that, I, umm, if you want, I guess I can pet some...Just come here good boy? I'll just... wow you really are soft... And that warm breath against my belly. 

[distracted little mmm before she catches herself]  
Ok..ok let's not go there Mina. You're an elf, this is a wolf, and I've probably got some jerky still. Maybe you'd like a piece of that?" 

[quick little squeak as that cold nose dips down, nudging those still slick folds, tongue darting out for a lick]  
"OHH! H..hey..nnnahh..no..nonono bad wolf..bad boy! I know I probably still...hahh..still smell like a female..from when I was..but that doesn't mean you can...can...dooooo that! Shit..shitshitshit where's my sword? On the other side...of the fire..by the tent..across from...ohhhh goddess..s..stop that...stop..l..licking meee!

[fearful moan at the sound of another growl]  
AHH! N..no..no it's ok..it's..I won't try to get up... I won't try to push you away..just don't..please don't hurt..but don't..I'm not a wolf...I'm...an...elf! I'm gonna be an adventurer... not some... female to be...

[that arousal coming back hard and fast as that tongue keeps lapping at her increasingly wet body, those moans taking on a needy edge. Her body giving into that pleasure bit by bit]  
"Ohhh goddess! Ohh this can't. This can NOT be happening! But your tongue, you're so hot...so hot against me... And I can feel it... my hips jumping... my body shaking... my insides melting! and it's an animal doing it! Making this innocent elvish body buck, and squirm for that bestial tongue! so embarrassing! But so..to think if someone saw me like this..never be able to live it down! But still.. I..I've Never felt...anything like this! So wrong but so...so...right! So gooood! If you...keep this up I'm gonna...!

[whimpering in shame and arousal both. Just unable to help herself now as her body gives in]  
"FUCK! A wolf is...a wolf is gonna...no way...no way I can with a beast! No way this pure elvish...pussy is going to let...some..animal take advantage of meee! But..but... nooo...ahh...Please..please..I don't want this! But you..aren't..stop! Not like this. Not like this! Not like...! 

[that climax overtaking her, mind blanking as it gives in also, those cries of bliss echoing through the woods till she comes down after gasping for air, head still spinning, body still shaking, thighs splayed wide as that wolf looks up from between them.]  
You...you bastard...you just made me...that was... Don't you smirk like that! I didn't think it was possible for an animal to do that... and stop staring... Why are you looking at me like some brutish human would. Surely you...you can't mean too? I take it back, you are no better than them, just a dumb beast, you had your fun now leave! There's no way I'm letting you touch me any morEEEEEEK!

[suddenly trapped under him, that heavy form pinning a delicate elf to the ground, another growl in the air as his teeth nip at her neck, paws and claws digging into her shoulders, and a hard ready wolfcock sliding right in against those spread slick folds]  
No NO! GET OFF ME! GET! SOMEBODY! PLEASE! Oh goddess, there's no one around is there? No one to help. No one to stop you from...from...that's your...it's even bigger than he was! No way..no way that's gonna...

[Helpless cries in the air as that wolf humps at her, cock sliding along her body, missing the mark the first few times till suddenly sinking in. Making that trapped elf scream out in pain and pleasure both as she feels him inside her, virginity no match for that cock stretching her young body open]  
"Too...it's toooo much! Not so hard...not so deep! Pleeease! Please... Ohhh fuck...oh goddess...my first night...alone..and I'm being raped..raped by a wolf! No no... this isn't what was supposed to happen! I was gonna be a hunter... I was gonna be a dungeon raider... Not..not..some...slutty elf letting an animal take her...use her for himself.. make this sensitive body...oh fuck oh fuck ohhh FUCK! 

[improv sex till it's just too much to take]  
Make it...cum..alll..over this...not a slut...not a slut..i'm..a..a..adven..AHHHH!

[Unable to stop herself though from doing exactly what that wolf wants. cumming good and hard all over that cock pounding her into the grass below. Those shameful noises turning into wanton moans for more as she surrenders to that pleasure. Body arching up under that monster claiming her.]  
YES! ohhhh goddess yes! You...you feel so...full now..never knew anything could...that getting fucked like this...could make my body feel so amazing! Mmmm and you love it don't you? love that tight virgin elf pussy squeezing? Love taking me? Marking this smooth skin with those rough claws? Love making me your slutty bitch in heat for you? Don't stop you beautiful beast! Don't. stop. Fucking. Your. Little. Slutty. Elfbitch! There..yes right there...rrrright theeere! B..but want to with you..want to feel it..feel all that cum...filling...flooding!

[oh so needy now, right on the edge of another mind melting climax]  
"Do...do it! Cum in me! Give me those pups! Breed your little bitch! Make her youuurrrs!

[howls and screams mixing as they share in that release, nothing mattering to that horny elf but that cock wedged deep as it can go, and all that cum deep in her belly, coating her inside, the excess mess dripping out to puddle under her ass. Incoherent moans mixing with gasps for air till she finally catches her breath.]

\--------------  
[Good ending]

Goddess...goddess take... goddess forgive that was... Mmmm you can stay right there if you want... Nice soft blanket... Mmm and a nice hard cock still soo...hahh... Just..just stay there? don't move for now please? Good boy. Goooood boy. Oh fuck..gonna be so sore in the morning...but worth it.

[Nervous breath, slightly shyer now]  
I guess now this makes us a couple? They say every adventurer needs a companion, and it's not always a human in the stories right? And with you around anything would think twice before messing with me, and I could keep the hunters from going after you. Then after we could share a camp, and you could...mmm...we could just...indulge ourselves as muuuuch as we want. Just fuck me to your hearts content?

[moaning laugh]  
I'll take those licks as a yes. Though maybe... hehe perhaps I should roll over? Mmmm let you have a proper mating? Surely a hunky wolf like you wants more? Is tempted by this pert elvish ass wiggling? these slick folds peeking out? Ooooh that cum running down my thighs feels sooo...naughty... makes me wan..AHH! Oh fuck oh yes! more of you like this! 

[trailing off into another batch of blissed out moans as she's pounced and pounded into again. Just loving the way that cock is filling her virgin body up, rocking under her wolf, begging for more till it's just too much]

Love it! Love the way you... ohhh no human could ever... no human will! I'm yours! Yours alone! Just don't stop fucking, don't stop breeding! Cum for your slutty bitch...mark...claim...flood her! Mate her!

[gasping and cooing after, slumping to the ground with one last sigh of pleasure.]

Oh goddess, you're just too much... too...damn...good... Oh yes. I think this is the beginning of a very...VERY beautiful relationship.

\--------------  
[Bad Ending]

[gasping after that release forced from her, squirming under a wolf as she comes down to the sound of more growing growls]  
Goddess...goddess take... goddess forgive that was... W..wait..what's that sound? That can't be... Oh no. Nonononono there's more of you! Coming closer... H..hold on I thought we, you and I, I'm not gonna be a playmate for a whole pack! There's no..no..WAY! GET BACK! GET AWAY! OW! Don't headbutt me like that! 

[whimpering as she's pushed to all fours, too weak to resist]  
Please...please...I don't want this..I wanted to be yours! I don't want to be mounted! Don't want to be raped by them! Not by another...no..nono NOOOO!

[Another scream as she's taken, that wolf slamming deep into a cum soaked elf, another wave of pleasure overtaking her. Claimed and mated till she's right on that edge again.]  
Can't... Can't... Too! Even deeper than that alpha... So hot... So Wet.. Soooo hard! Gonna drive me crazy! gonna... gonna break.. break on this wolfcock... break like the little elfbitch you're making me! Little..breeder...slluuuAHHH!

[Orgasmic cries of pure white hot bliss as she's filled once more, barely even time to recover or catch her breath before she's mounted once more. Voice weaker, softer, totally submissive now]  
Goddess... please no more! Not another... already too full... such a mess... so bred... so needy... so broken... so yours! Yours... yours.. all of you! Good bitch... your bitch... breed me more! More more morrrreeee!

[All but howling herself now, purely feral as she cums for that pack once more]  
Not that advennn... dun wanna beee.... just be...be...good bitch? Good messy...cummy....bred lil...slut...slutty Mina...all yours... more wolf? More cock for you bitch? See... ass nice and high...and ready...whose next? Which of you wants it? Come on... cum for your slut! As... much.. as... you... you.. please?

[fadeout - optional addition from the villagers]  
Some hunters Found her out there last week while hunting that pack harassing the farms, poor girl was a mess, gibbering about being a bitch for wolves, spreading herself wide for them, and her skin a mess of bites and claw marks. Don't know if there's anything anyone can do. But maybe with a bit of care she'll come back to herself, goddess only knows though when that'll be, if ever.

\------------  
[Dark Ending]

[gasping after that release forced from her, squirming under a wolf as she comes down to the sound of more growing growls]  
W..wait..what's that sound? That can't be... Oh goddess! there's more of you! Coming closer... H..hold on I thought we, you and I, I'm not gonna be a playmate for a whole pack! There's no..no..WAY! GET BACK! GET AWAY! NO! These...these soft tits are for grabbing, for squeezing, not for your fangs too . . HAHHHH!

[sobbing softly]   
please...please... Oh goddess I can feel it..warm on my chest...running down me while your...your cock's still...it's getting hard again...Don't...no more! Please no more! please I don't wanna..not like this! No..no don't pull my arms, don't let them dig those teeth into this smooth elvish skin...I'll do anything, I'll fuck you as much as you want! Just don't let them press...annny..har...NNNGGGAHH!

[cries getting more frantic, pained screams mixing with those helpless moans as that alpha keeps her pinned. the wolves nipping at her broken limp arms, her sides, every bite drawing out more shrieks and screams as she twists about in a vain effort to escape]

Too...hurts....stooop...not prey...was gonna be an..an adventu...AHHH! Not my legs too...don't bite there..don't... fangs.. claws...all over... Cock...inside... Wet for...a wolf...raping... killing... Goddess...goddess no... save me... some...one......please.......

[voice growing weak as that alpha fucks her towards a final climax. As that blood pools under her now, empty eyes staring to the night sky one final time as the world starts to fade, one last little orgasmic whimper as he cums inside her again.]

Can't...take... Just... your prey... your helpless... lil... sluuuu...

[cut off and reduced to a final choking noise as fangs close on her throat, crushing that last little bit of life out of her. The last thing she hears before her body gives out being the howls of those wolves]

[fade out - optional addition]

Poor girl... She never stood a chance from what I heard, and not even enough left of her for a proper burial. Least they got the brute that did the deed. Or so the hunters are saying anyway. I told her it was too dangerous but she wouldn't listen... Headstrong to the end, pity it came so soon.


End file.
